buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Meilleurs Vœux de Cordelia
Meilleurs Vœux de Cordelia est le neuvième épisode de la saison 3 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Cordelia s'est remise de sa blessure et revient au lycée où elle espère retrouver sa place dans le groupe de ses anciennes amies. Au contraire, celles-ci ne perdent pas une occasion de se moquer de sa mésaventure. Cordelia fait la connaissance d'Anya, une nouvelle camarade, à qui elle confie qu'elle aurait souhaité que Buffy ne soit jamais venue à Sunnydale. Anya se révèle être un démon vengeur, qui exauce les vœux des femmes bafouées. Cordelia est projetée dans une dimension parallèle. Elle se retrouve au lycée où elle retrouve ses anciennes amies qui ont retrouvées l'habitude de lui lécher les bottes. Mais Cordelia se rend compte rapidement que quelque chose cloche car le lycée est dépeuplé et elle apprend qu'Alex et Willow sont morts. En rentrant chez elle, Cordelia est attaquée par Alex et Willow devenus vampires. Elle parvient à survivre car Giles, Oz et deux autres élèves parviennent à éloigner les vampires. Plus tard, Cordelia explique à Giles son vœu et lui demande pourquoi Buffy n'est pas là alors qu'il est son observateur. Alex et Willow, envoyés par le Maître, font irruption dans la bibliothèque, enferment Giles et tuent Cordelia. En faisant des recherches, Giles trouve qu'Anyanka est le démon responsable de ce monde apocalyptique. Il parvient aussi à faire venir Buffy, qui vit à Cleveland et est semblable à Faith dans son comportement. La Tueuse se met en chasse du Maître en compagnie d'Angel, qui était enfermé et torturé par Willow. La Tueuse et le vampire retrouvent la trace du Maître dans un entrepôt où il prévoit de tuer un grand nombre de personnes. Le combat s'engage entre Buffy, Angel et les vampires. Les humains parviennent à s'échapper et aident la Tueuse. Oz tue Willow, Alex tue Angel, Buffy tue Alex puis se fait tuer par le Maître à l'instant même où Giles parvient à détruire le médaillon d'Anya. Le monde retrouve alors son aspect normal et Anya se retrouve incapable d'exaucer les vœux. Apparitions Personnages *Buffy Summers (Wishverse) *Alexander Harris (Wishverse) *Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse) *Angel (Wishverse) *Daniel Osbourne (Wishverse) *Rupert Giles (Wishverse) *Le Maître (Wishverse) *Larry Blaisdell (Wishverse) *Harmony Kendall (Wishverse) *Cordette inconnue *Cordette inconnue (Wishverse) *John Lee Walker *John Lee Walker (Wishverse) *Nancy (Wishverse) *Anya Jenkins *Démon inconnu *Ted Sherborn (mentionné) *Ginger (mentionnée) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Cordettes *Ordre d'Aurelius *White Hats Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Démon Vengeur (première apparition) Lieux *Maison des Chase *Le Bronze *Cleveland (mentionnée) *Maple Court **Sun Cinema **Meyer Sports and Tackle **Hank's Jr. Liquor Mart *Parc de Sunnydale *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale *Wishverse **Le Bronze (Wishverse) **Maple Court (Wishverse) **Lycée de Sunnydale (Wishverse) ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale (Wishverse) Armes et Objets *Pieu *2GPU947 *21DW407 *QUEEN C *Arbalète *Symbole d'Anyanka *"Gâteau de Buffy Summers" *Pendentif de Démon Vengeur *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels *Invocation de Anyanka Morts *Démon inconnu, tué avec un couteau par Buffy *Un vampire, tué par Buffy *Fille anonyme, tuée par un vampire devant Le Bronze (réalité alternative) *Fille anonyme, tuée par Willow (réalité alternative) *Cordelia Chase, tuée par Willow et Alex (réalité alternative) *Nancy, tuée par les vampires (réalité alternative) *Trois vampires, tués par Buffy (réalité alternative) *Cordette anonyme, tuée avec la machine par le Maître (réalité alternative) *Angel, tué par Alex (réalité alternative) *Alex, tué par Buffy (réalité alternative) *Willow, tuée par Oz (réalité alternative) *Buffy, nuque brisée par le Maître (réalité alternative) Le Saviez-vous ? * Cet épisode est centré sur Cordelia. * Le monde alternatif a été appelé le Wishverse par les fans et c’est depuis resté ainsi. Cordelia, elle, l'appelle le Bizarro-land. * Le personnage de Nancy, dans le Wishverse, n’est jamais apparue dans le monde normal. * Beaucoup de fans prétendent que c'est Faith qui se fait mordre par un vampire juste devant le Bronze. En fait, l’équipe technique a confirmé qu’il s'agissait uniquement d’une figurante ayant la même coiffure qu'Eliza Dushku. Chronologie * Il est intéressant de noter que ni Jesse McNally, ni Darla et ni Luke n'apparaissent dans le Wishverse alors qu’ils étaient tous les trois les serviteurs du Maître. * Il n’y a aucune mention de Jenny Calendar, qui, dans le Wishverse, n'aurait jamais été tué par Angelus. Puisque la Tueuse n'est jamais allée à Sunnydale, il est possible que Jenny n'y ait pas été envoyé. * Même dans cette réalité, la prophétie du Manuscrit de Pergame se réalise puisque Buffy se fait tuer lorsqu’elle affronte le Maître. Pourtant dans la vraie réalité, elle se noie et revient à la vie, alors que dans cette réalité, le Maître lui brise la nuque, rendant une quelconque résurrection impossible. * La Buffy de cette réalité alternée possède une cicatrice au dessus des lèvres, comme la Tueuse du future, Melaka Fray. * On apprend qu’il y a également une Bouche de l'Enfer à Cleveland. * Anya arrive à Sunnydale pour infliger une vengeance en rapport avec Alex, pour qui elle tombe amoureuse quelques années plus tard. * Il semblerait que dans cette réalité alternée, les vampires soient attirés par les couleurs brillantes. Ou du moins, les humains de cette réalité y croient. * Angel (de la vraie réalité) n'apparait pas dans cet épisode puisqu'il préfère garder ces distances suite aux évènements de l'épisode « Amours contrariés ». * Le slogan "Je m'ennuie" de Willow Vampire sera repris par Dark Willow dans l'épisode « Les Foudres de la vengeance ». Musiques * Christophe Beck – « Bizzaro Sunnydale » * Christophe Beck – « Blood machine » * Christophe Beck – « Slayer’s Elegy » * Gingersol – « Never noticed » * Music House – « Get out of my way » * Plastic – « Dedicated to Pain » * The Spies – « Tired of being alone » Citations Oz : Cordelia a souhaité quelque chose ? Si c'est une vie longue et monotone, elle devrait demander qu'on la rembourse. en:The Wish nl:The Wish es:El deseo de:Was wäre wenn... Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 3